The present invention relates to new 3-sulfonyl-3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane compounds and their salts and pharmaceutical preparations containing such compounds and methods for producing such compounds.
3-alkanoyl- and 3aroyl-3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane derivatives are known from DE-OS 26 58 558, for which central analgesic effects are cited. From U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,449 3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane derivatives substituted in the 3 and 7 positions by alkyl or phenylalkyl radicals and with anti-arrhythmic properties are known. 7-benzyl-3-phenylalkyl-3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane derivatives, likewise with anti-arrhythmic effects, are described in U.S. 4,183,935. Additional 3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane derivatives with properties affecting the heart, particularly anti-arrhythmic properties, are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,112.